


My Funny Valentine

by RichieIsABastardMan



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieIsABastardMan/pseuds/RichieIsABastardMan
Summary: The first time you meet Barry, he saves you from a creep in a back alley. Then he asks you to come live with him. The second time you meet Barry, its a coincidence, he swears. The seventh time you meet Barry, he asks you to come live with him again, and this time you say yes. (Fluff/Smut)





	My Funny Valentine

Barry had first set his eyes on you in the back alley of a sleazy LA bar. He was walking through the streets, trying to clear his mind after having another squabble with Fuches. The warm summer air blew past his face and irritated him more than it usually would have. He pulled his phone from his jean pocket, checking the time.

1:45 am.

Too late to be out, especially around these parts, but too early to head back to his hotel room. He still felt his anger boiling deep within his gut, poisoning his blood and, in turn, numbing the rational part of his brain. No, he wouldn’t go back yet. If he did, he might do something stupid.

He continued to walk down the concrete streets and past the dull grey buildings before he walked past that back alley. A woman stood there. She was young, much younger than him from what he could see under the dim, flickering light that illuminated her face amongst the shadows. She wore a short black skirt and a fairly low-cut t-shirt. She must have worked at the bar, Barry decided when he saw a name tag on her shirt. Stood in front of her was a man, many years her senior. He was at least a few years older than Barry, or he had been through enough stress in his life to look it. His appearance was one Barry had not seen much of around LA. He was fairly unkempt, with messy hair and ill-fitting jeans. He was slim but not fit, and he towered over the smaller woman. He could tell from the way that she backed herself further and further away from him and closer to the moss-covered wall behind her that this was not a friendly conversation. Barry walked closer to the couple, attempting to hear the words they were barking at each other.

“I told you I’d get you you’re fucking money, alright? I just need a couple more days-“ the woman spoke through her teeth towards the man.

“I’ve given you fucking months” the man interrupted, taking another step towards the woman. Barry watched her instinctively take another step back, cowering for a moment before she fixed her posture, attempting to assert any ounce of power she had left in the situation.

“Look fuck you, I’m going back inside” she said, and began to walk towards the back door of the bar when the man grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him harshly. She nearly toppled over her heels, quickly stabilising herself on the wall and looking up at the taller man. Her face was angry, Barry could see it contort under the light. However, her eyes reflected greatly off the light as well, beginning to tear up. Barry felt something within him stir.

At this point, Barry had seen enough to know this guy was an asshole. He made his way quickly down the alley street, yelling out at the man. “Hey” he called “Hey, asshole I’m talking to you”.

The man turned towards him, his grip on her arm still tight. Her skin was bunched up within his fist and appeared to pain her, as she was visibly wincing. It was possible it may leave a bruise. Barry felt the anger boiling within his gut once again at that thought. Once he reached the man, who he was at least a few inches taller than, he pushed him hard. The man tumbled backwards, releasing his grip on the younger woman.

“Don’t fucking touch her like that!” he yelled at the man. The woman began to shrink her way behind Barry, allowing him to be a protective barrier from the other man. “You don’t fucking hurt people like that!”

“Who the fuck are you” the man drawled out, still stunned by Barry’s actions.

“I’m…I’m” Barry began. He looked over his shoulder at the woman. She was staring up at him, mouth slightly agape. Despite the power she had shown before when facing up against the other man, she appeared smaller now as she hunched in upon herself. Her eyes wide and lined with black liner, Barry’s own face softened at her stare. Finally, he looked back towards the man “I’m her boyfriend” he said confidently. He looked back towards the woman, who now wore a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“She doesn’t have a fucking boyfriend” the man began to bark once again.

“How the fuck would you know” the woman spat back, moving from behind Barry and to his side in order to meet the eyes of the other man but still remain in the comfort of Barry’s presence. She looped her arm around Barry’s, holding his bicep within her hand.

“God if I knew you had a thing for older men, I would have had a crack at you” the grimy man smiled.

Barry ignored his comment, threatening the man once again. “You fucking come near her again and I will kill you with my goddamn bare hands, you got that”. Barry spoke this lowly, his eyes fixed on the man. The boyish grin faded from the man’s face. He could tell Barry was serious. Something about the way Barry held himself told the other man to back away. This wasn’t his night to fight.

“I still want my fucking money” he said, walking past the both of you and out of the side-alley, but leaving enough distance from Barry to feel safe.

Once the man had walked a significant distance from the street, both Barry and the woman’s gaze moved from the older man to each other. The woman released her arm from Barry’s and smiled at him sweetly. Barry already missed the feeling of her limbs tangled around his.

“Thank you so much for that” she said.

“It’s fine” Barry smiled back.

They stood in silence. Barry racked his brain for things to say, something to get a conversation going. He needed anything to keep you near him. He wasn’t sure why.

“I should probably get back to my shift” you said, motioning towards the back door of the bar.

“Right, yeah” he said, and began to watch you walk towards the door.

“Do you need someone to walk you home tonight” he asked and you looked back at him, confused by his outburst. “I mean, in case that guy comes back” he clarified.

“Oh! No I- uh- I’m actually staying at the bar right now. Don’t really have a place to stay, so.” You began to ramble, playing with your own hands. “I also don’t know why I just told you that” you continued, mostly to yourself. You turned back towards the door, opening it and stepping halfway in when you heard another exclamation from the man.

“You could stay at mine!”

You turned back slowly towards him. It wasn’t an innuendo. You could tell on his face. It was etched with genuine concern and care. What a strange man, you thought to yourself.

“Thanks for the offer, random tall guy, but I don’t actually know you” you smiled a genuine smile.

“Barry!” he said suddenly. “My name’s Barry”.

You spoke your name softly to him before giving him one last smile and getting back to your shift.

~

The second time Barry saw you was a coincidence, he swore. His acting class had decided to go for drinks after another semi successful practice. Barry had only seen the back of the bar that you worked in, so he hadn’t even realised the bar he had entered until he saw you serving drinks. When your eyes locked with his he felt his feet immediately beginning to haul his body towards you without any real thought. Sally had called out to him, confused at his sudden disappearance towards the bar. He didn’t listen, his feet not stopping until he stood right in front of you. Despite his body’s urgency in needing to be near you, his mind was yet to catch up, so he stood silently in front of you.

“Hello again, my hero” you teased, and he smiled shyly, his eyes looking anywhere but your face. “You want a drink?”

“Uh-yeah” he replied.

You stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say his order. He didn’t. “What would you like to drink, Barry”.

At the sound of his name leaving your mouth, his brain finally caught up to his body. He snapped up, his eyes reaching your own and puffed out his chest slightly to appear bigger, stronger. “A beer”.

“Just any kind of beer” you teased slightly and he laughed, finally releasing the tension that had built up inside him due to your presence.

“Whatever you like best” he replied.

“Well, I don’t actually like beer” you said “But I’ll give you what people here tend to like”.

He nodded his head, watching you move to the bar fridge behind you. You bent over, the short shorts you were wearing now barely covering your behind and Barry cleared his throat, moving his gaze away before moving it back, only for a moment. When you turned around he looked away again, and only turned back when you placed the beer near his hand.

“How much-“ he began to ask.

“On the house” you winked and moved to serve another customer next to him.

Barry stood still, staring at the beer in front of him.

~

Following that night, Barry frequented your bar both with and without his acting classmates. You gave him free beers and he still found a way to hide a ridiculously large tip for you around the bar. He kept you company on the less busy nights and he sat as a quiet friendly face on the nights that were too busy to handle.

On one of the busier nights, he stayed with you through closing. He helped you clean up the bar, despite your protests, and sat down with you at a booth at the end of the night when everything was done.

“So, what do you actually do Barry?” you asked, taking a sip of your cider. “I mean the tips you leave me… are you like some kind of lawyer or engineer or something”.

Barry laughed lightly at your suggestions and you did the same, though you weren’t sure why.

“I’m an auto-parts salesman” he replied, taking a sip from his beer.

“You can’t bullshit a bullshit artist, Barry” you said, pointing a finger at him “and you are bullshitting me right now. I can smell it. I can smell le shit de bull”.

“I’ll tell you what I do if you tell me who that guy was that night” he said, his eyes looking straight into yours.

You sighed, watching yourself trace your fingers along the top of your cider bottle. Barry’s eyes never left your face. “He’s my dealer” you replied quietly “my drug dealer”.

“You’re a drug addict?” he asked a bit too directly.

“No, I’m a drug fanatic” you joked but he didn’t smile. You frowned. “Jeez, you’re a real killjoy”.

“Come live with me” he said suddenly. “You can’t keep sleeping in the back room. Your boss will find out and you’ll get fired and be on the streets-“

“Not this again, Barry” you groaned, sinking down until your head rested in your arms upon the table. “You didn’t even keep your end of the deal just now”.

“I’m an auto parts salesman” he repeated, and you brought your head back up so he could see you roll your eyes.

“An auto parts salesman who lives in a hotel. Yeah, sure, okay”.

He stayed silent then, looking at you with pleading eyes. You knew he was right. If you stayed any longer in the backroom of this bar you’d be caught eventually and fired. Then you’d be homeless and unemployed. In LA. Wonderful.

“Do you have a spare bed, or are we going to have to share?” you asked, smiling at him in defeat.

Barry grinned back at you, and you couldn’t help but feel you had made the right decision.

~

Barry wasn’t your sugar daddy. Technically. You were still working nights at the bar, making what you could mostly from the tips you got. Barry had said you didn’t have to work anymore if you didn’t want to. And as many times as you had fanaticised about such a thing, you felt that it wasn’t right. Barry had given you a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in (his bed, mind you). Barry had given you enough. And yet, he still left fifty dollars for you on the nightstand every afternoon before he went off to his acting class.

You two lived fairly peacefully with one another. You worked nights and slept most of the day. Barry went out during evenings and every now again during the night to his “auto parts sales job”. One morning he had come in from a long night at work you presumed. You were laying in bed, under the covers, your eyes opening at the sound of the hotel door shutting closed. You watched him hobble his way to the bathroom, dressed head to toe in black. When he left it again, you could see in the morning light that shone past the curtains of your room that he had a cut above his eyebrow. When he turned towards where you lay, on the hotel bed, you shut your eyes again. You heard him walk over to the bed, and sit on it quietly next to your body. He tucked a stand of hair behind your ear and you tried, with great difficulty, not to react to his touch. As quickly as he was there, he was gone again, moving to lay on the couch in which he had been sleeping for the last few weeks.

There had been only one rule with you living with Barry. No drugs, other than alcohol and cigarettes of course. The first few weeks had been hard, especially working nights at the bar, however you were just starting to feel human again.

You were currently sat on the couch of the hotel room, watching TV. You had taken the night off of work to “get your health aligned”, whatever that meant. Really you had taken the night off to catch Barry in the act of coming home after a night of selling “auto parts”. You had watched him leave thirty minutes before he knew your alarm would go off to start getting ready for work. After calling in sick, you took your place upon his couch, waiting for his return. You wouldn’t let this go, you couldn’t. You had told him everything about you, and he had told you nothing about himself.

You heard the door unlock from the outside and watched it open. Barry stood there, his gaze slowly reaching yours and his eyes widening in shock. You grinned. Got him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, fumbling to close the door behind him.

“Took a night off work. I need a break” you replied, continuing to smile innocently at him. “Where were you?” you asked, feigning confusion at his sudden arrival.

“Oh…uh…my boss called and needed me to go down to shop to finish up an…urgent order” he replied, moving to sit next to you on the couch. You swung your bare legs around to lay them upon his thighs and his body stiffened. You could see him deciding what to do with his hands before placing them gently upon knees. He looked at you then, swallowing hard as he looked down at the shirt you were wearing.

“Is this my shirt” he asked.

You nodded your head, looking down at the large shirt that almost engulfed your frame. “Yeah. I found it in the drawer and liked it…is that okay?”.

“Its fine! Its fine” he replied quickly “it looks good on you”.

“What was the order” you began investigating once again. He was still a bit flustered from your previous actions and you hoped he would have looser lips due to this.

“Oh-uh. Just some stuff” he replied, looking back at the TV.

You let out a frustrated huff, moving your legs off of him and standing up to block his view of the tv. The length of Barry’s shirt was down to your mid thigh, hiding your night shorts underneath it. Whilst you were significantly shorter than the man, as he sat looking up at you, you appeared to tower over him.

“Why won’t you tell me, Barry! I live with you for gods sake! I’ve told you everything about me! Just tell me!” you said.

He sighed. His arms, that were once folded over his chest, moved to rub down his face. He leaned his elbows onto his knees, resting his forehead within the palm of his left hand.

“The job I do pays well. And before you, I didn’t really have a need for the money. I mean, past like buying food and stuff. But now that I have you…” he spoke, finally looking up at you. “I want to look after you. And if I tell you what I do, that could put you in danger. And I don’t want that. So please…”.

You stood, staring at him for a moment before moving to pull his head closer to your stomach and into your arms. He wrapped his arms around your hips and held you close.

Nobody had ever said that they cared enough about you to want to look after you before. Never in your life. After so many years of fending for yourself, some strange, tall ex-marine had crashed into your life and now wanted to care for you. And strangely you wanted to care for him too.

You decided to stop asking about his work from that night on.

~

The two weeks following that night were the closest you ever had to a domesticated life. You had quit your job at the bar, instead finding casual work at a media company not far from Barry’s acting class. The pay was shit and the hours were worse, but you felt like you may just be getting your shit together. On your days off, you tried cooking dinners for Barry and you. He ate so much diner food that it may kill him one day, you had told him once. He had laughed a bit too hard at your comment. He would come home from his job, which you stopped asking about though it tugged at your mind constantly. You would greet him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The first time you had done it, you had felt his whole-body tense and shake a little. He was better now though with your intimacy. Recently, he had actually started sleeping in the hotel bed with you, still leaving as large a distance as possible between you.

You had come home one afternoon, after going shopping for ingredients for dinner, to find Barry resting on the bed with his laptop in his lap. He wore a tight grey t-shirt that clung to his body too perfectly. He looked up at you and smiled, greeting you with a quiet “hey” before looking back down at his laptop. You dropped the groceries near the door, as there was nothing perishable anyway, and walked quickly to where he was lounging. You jumped onto the bed next to him and he looked at you, a grin beginning to grace his face.

“What are you looking at?” you asked, resting your head upon his shoulder. Like many times before, he tensed slightly at your touch before relaxing. You looked at his laptop screen, lifting an eyebrow. He was on a real estate site.

“Just some places around here” he said quietly, continuing to scroll.

“Oh” you replied, pouting slightly. “Are you moving out of our wonderful hotel room”.

“Well I was thinking that we could move… together” he replied, looking down at you the best he could.

You stared up at him through your lashes, mouth agape, similar to how you had appeared the night you met him. He could see the shock on your face at his offer and he quickly shook his head and shut his laptop, beginning to move off of the bed.

“No no no no, wait wait wait wait” you said quickly, grabbing onto his bicep and pulling him back down. “It’s just, I don’t make the kind of money needed to pay half of our rent for a house in LA” you explained.

He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “You wouldn’t have to pay anything. I’d pay for our rent”.

“But that’s not how the world works Barry. You don’t just pay for someone’s rent like that unless they’re the mother of your children or something” you said, your hands waving slightly manically as you made your point. You saw his eyes brighten at the mention of children and you paused your rant, choosing to grab his hands in your own instead and place them within your lap. “You don’t owe me anything, and I owe you a whole lot” you laughed.

“I just want to look after you” he spoke lowly. There it was again. The words that stirred something deep within you.

You released your hands from his, moving to sit up. You placed your hands lightly on his jaw, pulling him gently towards you and placing your lips on his. He moulded his lips easily against yours, as though he had practiced this situation before in his mind many times. You had expected him to tense up at your touch like he usually did. Instead he melted into it perfectly, as though you two had been lovers for years and this was just another action of affection between the both of you. If, for a moment, you allowed yourself to believe in past lives, you may well believe that you two had done this before. Not within these bodies, at least, but within your spirits.

He moved himself so that he was hovering over your smaller frame, as you lay upon the bed. His sweatpants covered hips lay between your legs, which spread easily around him under your skirt. He continued to kiss at your lips, leaving a deep kiss before disconnecting his lips from yours, tilting his head and kissing you once again just as deep. His arms supported him as he lay above you, as not to crush you with his weight, and his fingers lightly brushed the hair away from your face as he kissed you. Your hands were still on his jaw, touching the skin there that was rough with stubble.

Barry pulled back from you, disconnecting the kiss but not reconnecting it, choosing instead to stare at you. He continued to play with your hair, taking in the details of your face. He kissed your cheek, moving towards your ear to whisper lowly “Will you let me look after you?”. He felt the skin of your face move against his lips, a silent consent. He left a sloppy kiss against your jaw, moving several more down your neck and to your collar bone. You tilted your head back at the sensation, moaning quietly at the sensation. You weren’t sure, but you thought you felt Barry twitch against your leg at the sound. As he kissed along your collar bone, his other hand had pushed up your shirt and was drawing light patterns upon your stomach. He began to move down your body, now kissing down your stomach. He hovered there for a moment and you finally looked down at him, your fist covering your mouth. His eyes were dark, darker than you had ever seen them. He stared up at you with such determination, as though he had been given a silent task to achieve and by God he was going to achieve it. You didn’t look quite as confident. Your face flushed and mouth hung upon, completely at the will of this man.

“Please” you begged.

At the sound of your voice Barry snapped out of his daze. He pulled your underwear down your legs, leaving your skirt around your hips. He put your underwear in the pocket of his sweatpants before laying back down and gently spreading your lips. You heard him let out a deep sigh before he placed his mouth upon you and you were sure he was writing the alphabet against you with his tongue. You moved your hands to grab at his hair but he quickly pulled them away, gripping both of your wrists in one hand and holding them tightly against your stomach. His other hand moved just below his mouth as he stretched two large fingers inside of you. You let out a loud moan and this just encouraged him, causing him to move his fingers faster and faster. You could hear the sounds of his movements below you and if you weren’t in such bliss you may just be embarrassed at the lewdness of it all. You looked down at him, his face slightly hidden by your skirt. You could see he was rutting himself against the mattress beneath him as he worked on you. When he let out a low moan against your core you lost yourself, reaching your peak and arching your back off the bed. He released your wrists then, allowing you to grab at his hair and he grabbed at your behind and pulled you closer to his mouth.

He kept moving his tongue until you physically pushed him away, far too sensitive to take any more. You felt him move back up your body and you only opened your eyes when you could feel him hovering above you once again. You opened your eyes to his smile.

“Can I kiss-“ he began, but you interrupted him by pulling him down by his neck and kissing him deeply. You felt him smile into the kiss and you did also, still in the after glow of your orgasm. You had waited for this for so long and you couldn’t believe it actually happened. You were never really sure of Barry’s feelings towards you. You knew he cared for you, yes, but you weren’t sure how he cared for you. You were hoping this was confirmation of him liking you a bit more than a friend.

He rested his hips once again against your now naked core and you felt him, painfully hard underneath his sweatpants. “So..” you began.

“Turn over” he said, his voice still low as he moved off of you. You bit your lip in anticipation and flipped yourself over on the mattress, placing your head softly onto the pillow. You could hear him removing his clothes from behind you and after a moment, felt the bed dip with his weight. His hands reached your hips, pulling them up as he aligned himself and pushed into you. You let out a deep sigh as he groaned. You began to thrust back against him and he watched you for a moment before holding your hips tightly, beginning his own fast and rough pace. You pushed your face further into the pillow, and lifted your hips higher, completely at the mercy of the man behind you. He moved to lay flat against your back, moving some hair from your face and resting his lips at your neck. As he slammed into you, he grabbed your wrists once again and held them against the pillow, grunting harshly into your ear. As his pace quickened, you could tell he was getting close, whining quietly into your ear. He released your wrists, moving his hand down to your core once again, his fingers working quickly against you to bring you once again to your peak. You moaned loudly and at this you felt Barry release inside of you, his thrusts becoming sloppier and less steady.

Finally, he collapsed onto the mattress next to you, quickly wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest as if he feared you may run away now that the deed was done. You tilted your head up towards him, pouting your lips out to indicate you wanted a kiss. He smiled when he noticed this, reaching his head down to kiss you gently, a stark contrast to the actions you had just partaken in. You rested your hand upon his chest and he drew lazy patterns across your shoulders. You snuggled closer to him, taking in his scent. A smell of cologne. A musk perhaps. It was intoxicating. As thoughts began to creep into your mind that you might indeed love this man, you tried to push them back down, choosing to kiss his neck softly. He let out quiet moans that distracted your wondering thoughts.

“I’ll move in with you” you said, your eyes shut as you moved back down to rest upon his chest. “But I want to pay rent”.

“Okay” Barry replied with a smile. “But only if we get to go shopping at Ikea for furniture together”.

Oh no. You definitely loved him.


End file.
